Wishy Washy Wedding
by Keitorin09
Summary: This was supposed to be the best day of her life, but things change when the would-be groom discovers you love his brother. Yep, that definitely changes things. AU


**The Wishy- Washy Wedding**

**This is just a short story I wrote today. I hope you enjoy it! Obviously this wouldn't actually have a chance of happening..but I like to think of it as creative freedom. **

The white silk draped around her thin body, hugging her pale skin. This was supposed to be the best day of her life; the _best_ day. Yet, she felt completely washed out. Why didn't she feel as ecstatic as she should? Truth be told, she didn't love her groom. Sure, that definitely impacts the marriage, but that seemed pretty trivial compared to the intricate web of drama.

Some would say, "Who cares? Arranged marriages aren't unheard of."

However, those naive few haven't heard the theatrical spiral of deception involved in this relationship. She disliked her soon-to-be husband, distrusted him even, yet that didn't stop her from agreeing to walk down the aisle. But what would the groom think when he realized she was having an affair? Well now, that changes things, doesn't it?

Kikyo and Sesshomaru had been dating for one year when they started planning the whole ordeal. Kikyo , only 18, was marrying for the financial assistance. When Sesshomaru proposed, he told the unwilling Kikyo that he was in need of a wife, and she was in need of money.

The deal between them set itself from there. No love, barely trust, and gobs and gobs of cash. It seemed like the perfect situation.

I always say that perfect is highly overrated. Here's where the web first spins off with fact number 1; One month before the date of the wedding, the bride had herself a few too many daiquiris, and found herself nice and cozy with the "male entertainer" her friends had hired for the occasion of her Bachelorette party. After waking up, her infidelity dawning on her, she passed out. She awoke soon after, to her gorgeous entertainer, dressed this time, and discussed the situation.

Important fact number 2; the man from the party was named Inuyasha, and he was quite the catch in my opinion. Apparently Kikyo agreed, because they began a lengthy affair. One week before the big day, Kikyo went to meet Sesshomaru's family at a pricey restaurant in the city.

Ironic fact number 3; her lover, Inuyasha, was sitting at the table when she arrived. She was thrilled to see him, but confused. It was okay though; Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both equally befuddled as well. Soon after, Inuyasha realized he was practically living with his brother's fiancé, he left home early, and refused to speak to Kikyo. Until now…

That brings us back to the present. I watched the milky white material sway as she paced before her mirror. I could tell she was nervous; after all, she had been sleeping with her fiancé's brother. What else could go wrong though?

One hour later I pranced down the aisle in my hideous pink dress, taking my place as the Maid of Honor, and awaited her entrance. In my mind, I silently prayed that she would actually show. She always had shown too much interest in Julia Roberts' character in _Runaway Bride_. A big sigh left me when she entered, train of fluffy white behind her.

Inuyasha caught her eyes for a second and abruptly evaded her pleading look. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't anything happen the way it was supposed to? I walked out of my place, towards the disgruntled minister and whispered in his ear.

His cheeks reddened and he nodded his head in confirmation. "Good!" I practically yelled. Sesshomaru stared at me strangely and whispered, "What's going on Kagome?"

I didn't really know how to explain this given the circumstances, I just needed my sister to have an out, so I kissed him; Sesshomaru that is. His eyes widened, but then he joined in, as shocked as I was.

Everyone's cries, whispers, and tempers met my ears. Kikyo had stopped mid-step, and shot back down the aisle. I walked over and elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs. All he did was smile as he ran towards the exit of Kikyo's escape route.

One year later fact number 4; Inuyasha and Kikyo FINALLY got married. Sesshomaru wasn't really that disappointed, and found someone extraordinarily better that he quickly fell in love with; Someone with class, beauty, and intelligence; **me** actually.


End file.
